<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Stop by alllove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074307">Don't Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllove/pseuds/alllove'>alllove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllove/pseuds/alllove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Spencer go undercover and realize some feelings they have pent up for each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid &amp; Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys this is just a short lil fic. it's kind of got smut in it? i don't know i've never really written it before so bear with me but it's like small but present. anyway, love you guys. enjoy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, we’ll have Y/N and Reid go undercover. You’ll be wearing wires and we’ll cover every entrance and exit; no one is getting in or out without us knowing about it,” Hotch said. </p><p>You turned to face Spencer. He smiled at you and you gave him a small smile back. The two of you were best friends, you’d done this a million times, you were ready. </p><p>The two of you didn’t even question Hotch’s decision to send you. It had to be two young people and they had to have enough chemistry to make the unsub target them. You and Spencer were the obvious choice. </p><p>The only problem was that you’d started to… feel… something for Spencer. You weren’t really sure what it was but you ignored it because you didn’t want to ruin your friendship. </p><p>***</p><p>The team had set up in a hotel and you were given a room to change into your clubbing outfit. You looked at yourself in the mirror and smoothed the dress down as it hugged your figure. You pulled it up slightly and slipped your gun underneath the strap that lay around your thigh. </p><p>You walked out of the room and into the common area where most of the team was waiting. </p><p>“What do you think?” You said, twirling a little for everyone to see. </p><p>“Amazing,” JJ said. </p><p>“Stunning,” Emily said. </p><p>“I’m almost upset I’m not the one who gets to pretend date you in that outfit,” Morgan replied with a laugh. </p><p>You smiled at him and hit him on the arm lightly. You turned when you heard footsteps and your heart fluttered a little bit at the sight before you. </p><p>“Well?” Spencer asked. </p><p>“You look great, Spence,” JJ said. </p><p>“Someone’s looking handsome,” Emily laughed. </p><p>“Wow you’ve redefined pretty boy tonight,” Derek laughed. </p><p>Spencer gave everyone a small smile before his eyes met yours. He gestured in a small way, showing off his suit. </p><p>“You look…” you sighed, at a loss for words. </p><p>“You too,” he said smiling. </p><p>“You both look great. You got your wires?” Hotch asked. </p><p>You and Spencer both nodded your heads. </p><p>“Okay. Good luck. Anything goes south, you two stick together and let us handle it,” he finished. </p><p>You turned to face Spencer as he offered you his arm. You linked yours through it, your hand now resting on his surprisingly defined bicep. </p><p>***</p><p>The two of you headed to the club, sitting at the bar as you ordered drinks. </p><p>“Hi, can I have a whiskey please?” You asked. </p><p>“Just a beer for me, thanks,” Spencer said. “Whiskey?” He asked. </p><p>“Yeah, thought I’d go all out tonight,” you said. </p><p>“All out?” Spencer asked. </p><p>“Yeah, you know. I’ve got the dress, the hair, the makeup. I’ve got the guy,” you said, poking him in the chest. “Why not get the drink too?”</p><p>He laughed a little. “Guess I should order something a little stronger than beer then,” he said. </p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve got the suit, I’ve got the girl… I should probably get the drink too,” he said, mirroring what you had told him. </p><p>“Very funny,” you said, smiling as your whiskey and Spencer’s beer arrived. </p><p>You sipped your drinks for a couple minutes before you turned to Spencer. “See anything?”</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>“You two need to start acting more like a couple,” Morgan said in your ears. “It’s gotta be obvious.”</p><p>You turned to Spencer and looked at him with your eyebrows raised. </p><p>He leaned in a little closer, placing his hand on your thigh. You didn’t like how it sent tingles through your body. </p><p>“You think his will scratch their itch?” He whispered in your ear. </p><p>His breath on your neck felt incredibly intoxicating as you fought the urge to act on your impulses. </p><p>When he pulled away, he smiled at you and you smiled back before finishing your drink. </p><p>“Might wanna slow down,” he laughed. </p><p>“Oh really? Why do you say that?” You asked. </p><p>“Because,” he said, moving his mouth close to your ear again. “If you get sloppy, you’re gonna have a lot of trouble shooting this,” he whispered. You felt his hand move further up your thigh as his fingers spread over the gun your dress was hiding. </p><p>You choked on air as he pulled away again, you trying to steady your heart rate. </p><p>“You okay Y/N?” Morgan asked in your ear. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”</p><p>“You look a little flustered,” he said. </p><p>You could hear a couple giggles on the other side of the comms. </p><p>“You know you have to flirt back in order for this to be believable right?” Morgan asked. </p><p>You exhaled in frustration. “I’m working on it,” you mumbled. </p><p>You ordered a second drink and finish it again, hoping it would give you some confidence. </p><p>“You see anything?” Spencer asked you. </p><p>“No,” you said. You stared at the dance floor, watching everyone move, not a care in the world. “Do you ever think about it?”</p><p>“Think about what?” Spencer questioned. </p><p>“That,” you said, pointing to the floor. “Just, enjoying life.”</p><p>Spencer turned to face you. “Sometimes.”</p><p>“You ever think about settling down? Having baby geniuses with someone one day?” You asked. </p><p>He continued looking at you as he licked his lips before turning back to the floor. “Yeah… I do,” he said. </p><p>“So, why haven’t you?”</p><p>“I don’t know… I guess I’m just… waiting for the right person, you know?”</p><p>You turned to face him. “I know,” you said. “Sometimes I think about what it would be like with you.”</p><p>You clasped your hand over your mouth. The alcohol in your system was starting to kick in. </p><p>“Really?” Spencer asked. </p><p>It was too late now. “Yeah. I mean… I used to… I don’t anymore. Because we’re friends,” you said. </p><p>“Right,” he said, nodding his head. Maybe it wasn’t too late. </p><p>You both turned to look at the floor as silence overwhelmed you. </p><p>“Kiss him,” Emily said in your ear. </p><p>“What?” You asked. </p><p>“Kiss him. There’s someone looking at you two,” she said. </p><p>Your eyes met Spencer’s as he gave you a knowing look. You leaned closer to him and he inched forward. Your eyes flicked down to his lips as your breathing became heavier. Your eyes fluttered shut as you finally pressed your lips together, both of you sinking into the kiss. </p><p>It was soft at first, passionate. The two of you moved slowly, each kiss short and sweet. You pulled away for a second, your foreheads still pressed together. </p><p>Spencer looked at you with hooded eyes as you traced his jaw with your thumb. “Don’t stop,” you whispered. </p><p>That was all he needed before he pulled you into a deeper kiss. His hand traveled up your thigh and you could feel your muscles tightening as it moved. His other hand was tangled in your hair as your hands moved down his chest, to the belt that was holding his pants up. </p><p>You pulled away, your mind coming back to reality. You checked to see if someone was still looking at you and sure enough, they were. You stood up and leaned in. </p><p>“Bathroom,” you whispered Spencer stayed seated for a few moments before following you. </p><p>You entered the family stall and locked the door behind you. Now that the unsub was trapped in an area that led to all the bathrooms, your job was to keep him there.</p><p>Spencer shoved you against the back of the door, both of you breathing heavily. </p><p>“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he whispered. He traced your cheekbones with his fingers. You hands immediately traveled back down to his belt where they had rested before you’d gotten up. </p><p>“Spencer,” you whispered. “We shouldn’t do this.”</p><p>“Someone could hear us,” he said. </p><p>“Turn off your mic,” you replied, turning off your own. </p><p>He did as he was told and looked in your eyes. “What if they need us?” He asked. </p><p>“They’ll figure it out,” you whispered. “Now shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>It didn’t take him another second to put his mouth on yours. His leg slotted itself between your thighs and his hands traveled up your torso and into your hair. He tugged at the strands as you pulled him closer to you. He slowly moved to your neck, placing kisses all along your jaw as your head rolled back in pleasure. You were breathing heavily, your hands working their way through the curls on his head as he bruised every inch of you that he could get his hands on. </p><p>You would’ve gone further if you hadn’t heard a knock on the door. “We got em,” you heard Hotch say. </p><p>You stopped instantly, a wave of embarrassment washing over the both of you. The two of you gathered yourselves before walking out of the bathroom. </p><p>You saw basically your entire team standing there sans Hotch and JJ since they had arrested the unsub. </p><p>Morgan and Prentiss were smirking as you cleared your throat. “So, we got the guy. That’s good,” you said. </p><p>“Uh huh,” Morgan said. </p><p>“Good. That’s good,” Spencer mumbled from behind you.</p><p>“Mhm,” Emily said, biting her fist. </p><p>You hit both of them over the head before walking away. They exploded in a fit of laughter, unable to control themselves anymore. </p><p>***</p><p>The ride home on the jet was quiet. You didn’t sit close to Spencer, you just tried to sleep in the corner. Of course, every time you closed your eyes, all you could picture was him in his stupid suit making your stomach turn with every glance. </p><p>***</p><p>When the plane landed, you said a quick goodbye to everyone, heading home immediately. You didn’t want to deal with the repercussions of your actions you could be irresponsible just this once. </p><p>Once you got home, you changed into some shorts and an oversized t-shirt and grabbed some wine before heading to your couch. </p><p>You heard a soft knock at the door. Confused, you grabbed your gun from the side table, although you didn’t trust yourself enough to be able to shoot it. </p><p>You opened the door after looking through the peephole and felt both relieved yet anxious when you saw who was standing in front of you. </p><p>“Spencer,” you breathed. You opened the door and stepped to the side to invite him in. You placed your gun on the table and sat back down on the couch. </p><p>“What’s that for?” He asked, pointing to the gun. </p><p>“I didn’t know who you were,” you said, shrugging your shoulders. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure if you tried to shoot me right now, you’d miss,” he laughed. </p><p>“You, 187, are not wrong,” you said. You patted the couch next to you, inviting him to join you. </p><p>“So, what are you doing here?” You asked. </p><p>“I wanted to talk,” he said. </p><p>“Don’t, Spencer,” you said. </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because if you say it, I’m gonna cry, and I really don’t want to deal with that right now,” you said. </p><p>“Why are you gonna cry?” He asked. </p><p>“Look, I get it okay? You just want to have sex and that’s fine. That’s your prerogative, and by all means any other night, sure whatever, but, please… just don’t say it right now,” you said. </p><p>“That’s not what I was gonna say,” Spencer said, furrowing his eyebrows. </p><p>You turned to look at him, a tear rolling down your face. </p><p>“What were you gonna say, Spencer?” You asked, not sure if you wanted to know the answer. </p><p>“I was gonna say I think about it too,” he said. “I think about starting a family and sometimes I think about starting one with you, and I… I never would’ve imagined that you thought about starting one with me. But then you said you don’t think about it anymore and I-”</p><p>He stopped talking. You’d cut him off with a kiss, his lips moving to hold yours perfectly. You moved to grab his face as he pushed you down onto the couch. Again, Spencer moved to your neck as you closed your eyes and let out a small moan. His hand reached under your shirt, feeling every inch of your body before moving further down to right in between your thighs. </p><p>Before he could move his mouth, you lifted his head to look at you. You cupped his face as your eyes swam in his, </p><p>“I love you,” you breathed. </p><p>“I love you too,” he whispered. He moved his head down, kissing every inch of your stomach as he began to slide your shorts off…</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>